Cancer Center Administration ABSTRACT Under the direction of Steven T. Rosen, MD, the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center (COHCCC) has continued to enhance its administrative team and its functionality through process improvements, staff restructuring, and growth. Associate Director for Administration Matthew Ruchin, MBA oversees COHCCC Administration and sets administrative priorities to facilitate the strategic advancement of collaborative cancer related research. COHCCC Administration assists the Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leadership, Shared Resource Directors, and Members in fulfilling the mission of COHCCC by offering highly effective administrative management, program planning, and centralized services. The administrative unit supports faculty and staff involved with the CCSG and its related activities, recipients of COHCCC pilot grants, and philanthropic funds. Administration continues to seek guidance from internal and external advisors and act strategically to position itself for growth. Administration's specific duties include: 1. Support the advancement of COHCCC's strategic vision through the implementation of the 2014?2019 COHCCC Strategic Plan and integrate recommendations from advisory boards 2. Assure compliance with CCSG reporting requirements and federal regulations 3. Support a fiscally sound organization through the management all funds and accounts 4. Support recruitment efforts for new COHCCC faculty and leaders in close coordination with the Beckman Research Institute and the City of Hope National Medical Center 5. To coordinate internal and external funding opportunities in support of the cultivation of novel research ideas 6. Management and evaluation of Cancer Center Membership 7. Coordination of information technology required for internal and external data reporting 8. Provide relevant data to COHCCC's Senior Leadership team to support appropriate decision making 9. Communicate with COHCCC members on all activities, funding opportunities, and strategies 10. Provide administrative planning to promote and facilitate scientific collaborations and interactions 11. Provide fiscal control and management of Cancer Center accounts ensuring compliance with all COH institutional policies and federal requirements 12. Provide oversight, logistics support and documentation of senior leadership Committees, retreats and programmatic meetings Recent accomplishments of the Administration Team include successful restructure of membership and completion of a new strategic plan. Funding is requested to cover a portion of the salary for these efforts and to cover a portion of the costs for the Cancer Center seminar series.